


These Things Happen In Hot Springs

by yxnnefer



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Hot Springs & Onsen, Jealousy, Love Bites, No Sex, Nudity, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxnnefer/pseuds/yxnnefer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riko starts off envying Momoi's appearance and ends up jealous of the boys that have a better chance with her than she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things Happen In Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. I like writing from Riko's POV.

**ii. Kiss (Naked)**

It was difficult to not envy Momoi. She was taller, more feminine and certainly had what Riko lacked in the physical department. She seemed boisterous and annoying, but Kuroko seemed to put up with her for whatever reason so she couldn't be all that bad. But then again, she was extremely clingy and called herself Kuroko's girlfriend. Perhaps he simply didn't have the heart to push her away?Whatever the case may be, Riko wasn't going to lay down flat and let herself get trampled on like a doormat as Momoi did whatever she pleased.

Riko, however, was not expecting an unlikely friendship to develop from the connection they had to one another. Most things are found when you don't expect them though. The older girl learned to love Momoi for her cheery personality, but came to acknowledge how Momoi wasn't always bubbly as she seemed. She had fears like any other human being, and worried dearly about her friends. Aomine especially, having known him since young.

She couldn't help but admire Momoi. And with that admiration, came jealousy. Jealousy of Kuroko. Maybe slight annoyance in his direction also. He seemed so blasé about Momoi's advances, proving himself to be unworthy of her attraction. But yet, Momoi still felt swayed by him and his mysterious ways. Which only served to aggravate Riko further. So maybe, her admiration for Momoi became something based more on a romantic attraction than the love she should have for a close friend.

But that didn't explain why she had let herself be dragged out to a hot springs. It made things worse, ten times worse. Momoi's body was flushed pink from the heat, and she was sitting right next to Riko. Their shoulders were touching slightly, and Riko felt her breath hitch every time Momoi leaned a little closer in.

She felt guilty, for having these feelings. It felt, weird like she was deceiving Momoi as she pretended that it was only friendship she wanted from her. It was so much more. Riko lusted after her, wanted to know what it felt to kiss her supple looking lips. She wanted to pin her down and see Momoi squirming beneath her as she was brought to climax. She wanted to do... sexy things with Momoi. And it made her feel so incredibly guilty.

"Have you ever kissed someone before, Aida-san?" Momoi asked with curiosity. Did Riko's kiss with Alex count? After all, the older woman was surely teasing... But it was Riko's first kiss... Riko felt her cheeks flare up in embarrassment. "Yeah," she answered. "Just once though." Was that disappointment on Momoi's face? "Why'd you ask?"

Momoi shrugged nonchalantly, "I just felt we were close enough to speak about that kind of stuff!" she chirped cheerfully.

"Well, it was with another girl," Riko said, her eyes watching Momoi for any sort of response. The other girl simply relaxed further into the hot water and closed her eyes.

"Oh really?"

Riko continued, "Not like I minded that she was a girl... I just wished it was with someone I actually liked."

Momoi tilted her head, interested now, "So, you didn't like her?"

Of course, Riko liked Alex, she'd become a mother to her basketball boys, but did she _like_ Alex? No, definitely not how she liked Momoi.

"Do you like me?" Wait what? Momoi was teasing right? Riko just had to say 'yes' and Momoi would giggle and hug her, telling her that she liked her as a friend too.

"W-well, yeah." she replied with care. Momoi grinned widely, before leaning to smash her lips against Riko's. It was a sloppy kiss, but it was passionate and Riko knew exactly what Momoi was trying to get across. _Momoi had the same feelings Riko had._

Soon enough, Momoi's legs wrapped around either side of Riko's waist, too busy with her tongue in Riko's mouth to realise that Riko was very close to falling over where she sat. Riko pulled away to tell Momoi to get off and they both stood up to leave the hot springs and maybe continue things elsewhere... But Momoi was impatient. Momoi wanted Riko underneath her right now.

Momoi lay a towel down, and gently pushed Riko down onto it. Their lips connected again and this time, Riko wanted control. She wanted to be the one dominating the things they were doing. Riko rolled over so that Momoi lay beneath her. Her eyes fluttered up to look at Riko suggestively, and Riko took this as an invitation to begin kissing Momoi all over. She started at the other girl's jawline before trailing down to leave bruises along Momoi's shoulders, neck and collarbones.

Riko pulled back to inspect her masterpiece. The pale skin was now covered in red marks, that would surely develop into hickeys. And the thought got Riko fighting the urge to go down on Momoi then and there.

Monoi sat up and briefly kissed Riko's lips before letting out a little giggle, "You're a good kisser." Which was probably lies, considering the fact Riko hadn't really had practice... ever... It was sweet though.

Things were left there, not wanting to go further than that in a public place. Maybe in the future, Riko thought to herself as they walked to their separate hotel rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is First Time! And the ship is KagaKuro!  
> Btw find me on Tumblr as Megane-Momoi.


End file.
